Tubby Apocalypse
by Giggy
Summary: The apocalypse comes to Teletubby land....I was feeling fairly sadistic at the time complete.


**Tubby Apocalypse**

Background: One time a while back while watching Winnie the Pooh I thought about what would happen if the apocalypse came to The Hundred Acre Wood. Who would last longest? What would they all do when pushed to the extremes?

But then I thought, I like these guys, lets pick on those fat dopey gits the teletubbies.

Legal Stuff: I do not own the legal rights to anything tubby related, although Giggy and Ommlette are my characters whom I own full rights to, though they may be used with my say so.

One day in Teletubby Land, Dipsy, Lala and Poe were all attacking Tinky Winky after they discovered his cross-dressing habits.

"Tinky Winky sick in the head!" Shouted Dipsy.

"But Tinky Winky a lady!" Protested Tinky Winky as Lala smacked him round the head with his own handbag.

Just at that point the windmill transmitter started to zoom faster than useual releasing bright red sparks into the air.

"Oho!" Shouted the Teletubbies in unison before running towards it. Tinky Winky trailing blood behind himself.

This time Lala received the short film, it was more powerful this time. An electric shock flew through Lala's body. On her TV screen a small round brown blob appeared.

"Hello me Giggy, and you're all gonna die!" said the blob in a squeaky voice.

Giggy disappeared and the screen went back to normal. Lala still smouldering from the shock then gasped.

"Aw! Again, again-again!" Shouted the teletubbies in a disgruntled and disorderly manner.

The windmill spun faster still. A visible bolt of electricity flew out towards Lala. The 20,000 volts shot through Lala causing her to turn a crispy deep black colour before decomposing to a pile of ashes.

"Oho! Teletubbies run!" Shouted the teletubbies as they ran towards their house. Fireballs started to fall from the sky. Teletubby apocalypse had started.

Poe being the fastest of the three reached the house first. She ran inside the house and pushed the makeshift slide/staircase towards the door blocking her two 'friends' outside.

"Poe safe in here" panted Poe, forgetting about Tinky Winky and Dipsy who were outside panicking.

"Tinky Winky run away!" Shouted Tinky Winky.

"Shut up and stop talking about yourself in the first person!" Yelled Dipsy. "This is no time to act stupid, there must be a way of escaping and teaching that scumbag Poe a lesson!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shouted Tinky, running away.

Tinky Winky ran away from the house he once loved, across the hill, dodging the fireballs as he went. Then a strange speaker thing grew out of the ground.

"Time for tubby bye bye. Time for tubby bye –"

"Aaah! Screamed Tinky Winky as the fat purple blob tripped over the speaker bending it all the way backwards. Tinky Winky fell to the ground.

"Nooooooooooo!" Hollowed Tinky Winky as a fireball flew straight towards him.

WOOF! The fireball engulfed Tinky Winky in seconds leaving no remains.

Meanwhile back at the house.

Dipsy ran up the grass covered house and jumped down the hole in the middle. Why didn't he think of this sooner? Why didn't he just take the slide?

CRACK!

Now he remembered, Poe had moved the slide to block the doorway. How could he be so stupid, he tried to get up but couldn't, he had snapped his neck. He made one last sigh and died within seconds.

About half an hour later Poe removed herself from under her now soiled bed covers and looked out of the window. The fireballs had stopped and the once engulfed fields were now covered in cold black ashes, she had survived!

"YAAAAAAAY!" shouted Poe ecstatically. "The storywriters ran out of ways to write me out!"

"Grrrrrr!" shouted a familiar squeaky voice, "Yay is Giggy's and Ommlette's catch phrase! Now you shall die!"

A low rumbling began.

"Oho, earthquake!" screamed Poe running to remove the staircase from the doorway and escape.

A sucking noise came at her from behind, Noonoo had grabbed onto her foot and was pulling her back.

"Naughty Noonoo!" said Poe blankly but it was too late, the whole house collapsed around her. Within minutes Poe had suffocated leaving no teletubbies alive.

Noonoo then sucked away the rubble and the remains of each tubby and he and the rabbits ventured over the hills and far away, to where Teletubbies did never play.

Author: I know I left Noonooand the rabbits alive but that's because they're cool.

Giggy: Yay!

Ommlette Double: Yay!

Author: Yes, very nice guys, now lets see who survived how long.

Name  Survived for

Lala 1 minute before the apocalypse

Tinky Winky 10 minutes after the apocalypse

Dipsy 12 minutes after the apocalypse

Poe 45 minutes after the apocalypse

Noonoo. 2 more days, he the malfunctioned and blew up

Rabbitts Not much longer, rabbits don't live long, but their great . grandchildren are still there to this day

Thank you, for reading, that was my first fic, go easy on me. :-o


End file.
